The disclosure relates to a shoulder mounted percussion instrument carrier for one or more drums or other equipment. In particular, the disclosure relates to shoulder mounted carriers having articulating back supports. More particularly, the disclosure relates to structures and methods by which the mounting, positioning and release of such articulating back supports with respect to a user are improved.
The prior art discloses examples of carriers supporting one or more drums or equipment items (e.g., cameras).
La Flame U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,683 discloses a carrier for percussion instruments having an abdominal plate connected at one end of a unitary frame partly encircling the wearer at the waist and having an upstanding rear portion pivotally connected to a back pressure plate. Shoulder bars are connected to the back-pressure plate and wrap about shoulders and support straps connect to the abdominal plate.
Hsieh U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,610 shows a carrier for percussion instruments having a “T” bar, a pair of shoulder bars, and a belly plate. The shoulder bars are bolted on a lateral plate of the “T” bar. The lateral plate has arc-like slots and spaced semi-circular holes permit bolts to slide in the slots. The fastening end of each shoulder bar has a hole and an arc-like slot from the upper portion to the lower portion permitting angular adjustment of the shoulder rightward or leftward for various applications.
La Flame U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,032 shows a carrier for various instruments such as marching bells, a marching xylophone or a marching marimba, which are supported on the apparatus by the use of suitably-constructed extension arms. The carrier frame is a U-shaped bent bar welded or otherwise attached to a belly plate and has extension arms, which project from the belly plate to engage and support the instrument.
La Flame GB Patent 2,123,676 (based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,442) discloses a carrier for percussion instruments or the like which includes the combination of a belly plate with a carrier bracket for supporting an instrument at an outwardly-overhung position about a fulcrum area of contact with the front waistline area of the person, a rigid band with a generally bent contour to extend along a portion of the waistline area of the person to the back of the person, a back-plate riser arm supported by the ban to extend in a generally upward direction such that a portion of the arm will extend along the back thoracic region of the person, and means carried by the arm for imparting to the thoracic back region of the person a reactive force to the overhung weight of the instrument about the aforesaid means forming a fulcrum area of contact with the person.
The inventor has been issued several patents and has filed several patent applications covering other such carriers, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,691,492, 6,028,257, 6,323,407, 6,329,583, 6,172,290, 6,403,869, 6,770,805, 6,881,886, 7,071,401, and U.S. published applications US2005/0040,193, US2006/0096,443, US2005/0103,183 and US2005/0183,565. None of these patents or patent applications disclose the carrier structure described herein.